Somewhere Else
by KatNatDan
Summary: Walter White has killed Hermione's parents and she has joined the Fringe team to find him. They don't know however, that she intends to kill him. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron are trying to find Hermione and stop her before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione looked up at the large screen Astrid was working on. It was filled with numbers, a lot of numbers. She stopped bothering to keep track of them a long time ago. Astrid was the only one with the mind to be able to make sense of then anyway. It was frustrating though, to leave such an important task to another individual since Hermione was used to taking charge of the situation. It was important, though, to be able to delegate so Hermione exhaled slightly and allowed Astrid to continue.

Astrid was working on a probability. Every factor of every possible scenario was present on the screen to determine the exact probability of a location. This location was important. It was essential. It would lead Hermione to a man that has killed her parents in cold blood. This man destroyed her life and family. This man was Walter White and he had to die.

Hermione had left behind all her friends and loved ones behind in order to join the Fringe team and take down White. It had been their mission for months to find him and stop him. It broke her heart to think of the people she left behind, Ron and Harry especially. She could still hear Harry's last words to her. _Don't give into hate Hermione. It'll destroy you. _She has tried so hard to forget them but they rang in her head like sprites in a cage. She knew that killing another was something she had always been against. She had always been an active member in S.P.E.W., a group against the cruelty to elves. She had also always encouraged Harry against killing in revenge of his parent's death.

Hermione felt a light hand on her waist and turned to see agent Olivia Dunham. Olivia was one of the most trusted agents on the Fringe team and the head of the hunt for Walter White. She was cunning, intelligent and stunningly beautiful. Hermione grew to rely on her during the case and it didn't take long before the two developed a close bond. After 4 weeks they became partners. After 8 weeks they were sharing a bed. Olivia leaned in and kissed Hermione on the ear.

" How are you feeling?"

_ Anxious_. She knew she couldn't hide it. Hermione had never been good at hiding her emotions. Still, she managed a small smile for Olivia's sake. Olivia squeezed Hermione's waist and approached the screen. She was gazing at the numbers intently but Hermione couldn't imagine that she could make sense of them.

"Astrid, any progress?" Olivia asked.

"Almost there," Astrid responded. Her answer was short and direct. Just like Astrid.

The numbers on the screen were moving around faster and grew with ferocity. Hermione didn't understand how any of it was progress. If anything they seemed to confuse the situation. But Astrid said they were close and she trusted Astrid. Once they had the final co-ordinate, Hermione could find White and end him in the same way he ended her parents. The numbers kept moving. They kept growing. It made Hermione dizzy and anxious, but they wouldn't stop. So she ran out of the room and sat herself down by the wall, her head between her knees.

Could she do it? Could she kill a man? Hermione had never felt a need to hurt another person but when she thought of Walter and what he did to her parents, all she wanted to do was destroy him in the most painful way conceivable. Living with herself afterwards was what she worried about. She could let the Fringe team take him, arrest him and give him a trial. But the verdict could be to let him live and her parents would still be dead. That outcome had no justice and she wanted justice. The ceiling started to spin and nausea filled her stomach so she put her head back between her knees and breathed hard.

Suddenly the light around her blacked out and she looked up to see Olivia looming above her. God she was tall. And beautiful.

"It's ready."

Hermione's stomach clenched.

"We have the co-ordinate.' Olivia said. "We believe we know where Walter is."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ron sat in Arthur Weasley's car, staring out the windshield, thinking. None of them had been particularly good with plans. Harry tended to act without thought, taking what he believed to be the heroic solution with usually destructive outcomes. Ron followed a plan given to him. It was usually Hermione that took the lead and without her they were lost. This made any plan to save her immediately more difficult. How were they supposed to save Hermione _without_ Hermione? They lost her once, second year when the Basilisk had petrified her. But this time is different. This time they had to save Hermione from herself.

It was 3 months ago that Hermione left. The day before that she sobbed on Harry's shoulder, mourning the murder of her only family. The next day she was gone. It all happened so fast that Harry and Ron could not have even foreseen Hermione's departure. They thought that she would stay, and together they would come up with a way to help her. That is how it always was, the three of them. Now though there were only two, and it felt completely wrong.

Looking for Hermione was difficult but they always knew it would be. She was far more intelligent than most people knew and if she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be. Still they looked in every considerable location but there was no sign of her. No trail, no clues, no Hermione. They had never felt so helpless before. They _had_ to find her, and soon. If not she would make a terrible, terrible mistake.

There was no magic in the world that could help them save Hermione. No known magic at least. Ron cupped the crystal ball in his hands that showed Hermione in a large cold, grey room. Her face was illuminated by a blue screen with dancing numbers. Harry tried not to look at Ron as his eyes became red. Hermione was somewhere else, somewhere they could not go.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia helped Hermione into her gear. When fully assembled, the vest was heavy but it would protect her. She clipped the buckles into place and adjusted the fit on the sides. She slid the gun into her the holster attached to the vest and slipped into her boots. She was ready.

"Now look, " Olivia ordered as she expertly applied her own gear, "The aim is to capture White. Only shoot if necessary, we want the man alive. We want his meth off the streets, not a corpse."

Hermione never told anyone about her parent's death. Not even Olivia. She feared that being a victim of the case, she would be removed from it for taking it too personally. No one knew of her intentions to kill Walter except for Ron and Harry. But they haven't found her yet and for that she was grateful. They would stop her from getting to White or warn Olivia of her intentions. She couldn't let that happen. Not when she was so close to her goal.

" Walter White is a brilliant man and known for making the purest meth on the market at 99.1%," Olivia continued. "As far as we know, he has not shown signs of violence but we know that drug dealers tend to be unpredictable. He could surprise us. Prepare for him to be armed."

_ He showed plenty of violence when brutally murdering my parents._ They had gotten in the way when Walter was making an escape. He was running away from the leader of another deal when he ran into her parents. He wanted their car, and they wouldn't give it to him. So in result, he shot them each in the head. They were a random kill, two strangers who got in the way. Now they are gone and Hermione had every intention of killing him off next.

"Are you okay?" It was Olivia and she was suddenly behind Hermione.

"Oh, yes I'm fine"

" You just seemed, really upset earlier."

" I'm just anxious to get White, his product ruined a lot of lives."

Olivia just nodded and when no one was looking, kissed Hermione. Hermione was very lucky to have her, she was the reason Hermione could get to White. After she had learned of the murder, she ran into the room of requirement to be alone. She stayed there for hours before noticing a shimmering veil in the corner of the room and out of curiosity, stepped through it. On the other side she emerged into a land that seemed far more futuristic than her own. The future, she concluded. It didn't surprise her, the room of requirement contained many such magical properties. The whole situation also worked in her favor because while there, she found Olivia, who was just as determined to find a much older Walter White who was still alive and producing meth.

Hermione was surprised that Harry and Ron had not found her yet though. They should be around somewhere. Would they have eventually given up on her? The thought made her sad but it worked for her purposes. She vowed that once this was over, she would go and find them. Now though, it was time to do what she came here to do. She followed the rest of the team as they were ushered into a large van.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Don't give into hate Hermione. It'll destroy you._

It was similar advice that Hermione had given Harry when he wanted to destroy Voldemort. Harry could have given into hate, but he would have become a monster himself. Hate is a powerful thing that can ruin a person, even someone as pure as Hermione. He had taken the advice and resisted. So when Hermione cried on Harry's shoulder, he returned the favor. Hermione kept repeating it over and over, that she wanted to kill Walter White. She wanted to destroy him. Hearing any advice against it had angered her further and she ran out of the common room and into the corridors of Hogwarts. They didn't see her again.

Hermione could not be found. No charm or spell would help them. They suspected she had covered her tracks. They quickly turned to desperation and were willing to try anything. So when Professor Trelawney, their least favorite professor of their least favorite subject offered to help, they accepted. They thought of the woman as a quack who believed too strongly in divination. So when she passed them a crystal ball, they thought no differently. However, the ball glowed to life in Ron's hands and revealed the image of Hermione in a very futuristic city-scape. One that could not possibly exist today, and she seemed to be the exact same age as when she left. The future?

Harry and Ron sprung to action, convincing a reluctant Dumbledore to lend them a time-turner. They went forward 20 years. 30 years. 50 years. The landscape never matched the one in the crystal and they grew perplexed. Walter White still had to be alive, they could see in the crystal that Hermione was still pursuing him. But nothing about it all made sense.

Three months later, Harry and Ron went back to Trelawney and demand an explanation for the crystal. As they placed the crystal in her hands, her eyes went milky white and she stayed frozen for seconds. When she awoke, she looked straight at them and said,

"She is somewhere else."

Professor Trelawney continued to explain that she was in another world, another dimension that was like our own. We all had a double there and the properties of the world were the same. But still, our doubles were different, separate people. There, Hermione was working with a team called Fringe. There she was plotting to kill the wrong Walter White.


	5. Chapter 5

The small shack was completely surrounded. The interior of the rickety structure was lit up dramatically from the multiple spotlights outside. Olivia spoke into a megaphone, demanding that Walter White come out with his hands up. Before that, she was screaming for Hermione to come back.

Astrid's co-ordinates led the Fringe team into the middle of the desert where Walter, and his entire operation were hiding. It was an unimpressive location, but it kept him hidden for years. The team had the shack surrounded in seconds and any of them could make out his figure, running frantically inside. _There he was_. Hermione couldn't stop herself. The second Olivia's attention was taken by another agent, Hermione bolted in the direction of the shack. Olivia screamed behind her to come back.

Now Hermione was in the shack, with Walter cowering in the corner from the pistol in her hand. It was too easy. He was completely unarmed, and showed no intention of fighting back. He was sobbing, begging. This was not what she expected from a brutal killer.

"Please, I have a family," he sobbed. " A wife and two children, please."

"Funny you mention family, since you murdered mine."

"I-I- I'm sorry? I've never.."

"Shut up! You deserve this for being a killer."

"But I've never hurt a soul, I just, I produce the product but I've never hurt anyone! Not one person. I-I just do this for money, to help my family!"

He seemed so truthful, so innocent. But Hermione supposed that anyone had the acting ability of Meryl Streep when they had a gun to their head. The rage inside her built but so did the panic. She felt herself weakening to the task. If she pulled the trigger, she would tear apart another family. As well, she could never go back to the Hermione she was. She would forever be a killer. Could she….

"Please."

Hermione looked at him. Really looked at him. Inhaled deeply, and pulled the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Ron sat in Arthur Weasley's car, staring out the windshield. The crystal in Ron's hand glowed with the image of Hermione, her face illuminated with blue numbers. She was about to do something she could not come back from, she was about to kill an innocent man. All they could do was sit there, and wait. Harry tried not to look at Ron as his eyes became red. Hermione was somewhere else, somewhere they could not go.


End file.
